A Modern Fairy Tale
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: One week after the school finds out Haruhi's secret. The classic fairy tale: The King and the Commoner. Broken hearts, broken trust, and broken promises ensued. HARUTAMA- ON HIATUS


Sahrah: Yes, yes, here it is for real; chapter 1! This took a while, seeing as I got lazy, like I always do. Go figure. ((sigh)) well, there you go! GO, HOST CLUB! Oh, and as a poll: If you were a student, whom would you designate (if you didn't know Haruhi was a girl)? I think I'd probably designate Kaoru and Hikaru. They're too awesome.

**Chapter 1: Rainfall Kiss**

Yukio Ryozo stood idly in the school's main office, his mother speaking to the principal in a hushed tone. He watched a few students walk by; the school day was over. A few that seemed to stick out the most were a bunch of men and one woman.

The men were all tall, except one who looked as though he belonged in elementary school. The small was was short and cute, with soft-looking blonde hair and a cute little stuffed rabbit.

The one right next to him was tall and stoic, with dark hair. There was one with glasses,and a set of twins, too.

The most striking of the bunch of males was the tall, blonde one with a charming nature to him.

The girl caught Yukio's attention the most. She had short brown hair and light, happy eyes. Yukio stopped a blonde girl in the hallway.

"That girl," he said, pointing at the brunette. "Who is she?"

"Her? That's Haruhi Fujioka," the girl replied. "Long story what happened there. She hangs out with the Host Club. It's so obvious how she and—see the tall blonde guy? That's Tamaki Suoh—feel about each other." The girl wandered off with her friends.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Yukio murmured. '_Haru-chan…'_

And just like that, he became quite enfatuated with the unsuspecting Haruhi.

--

Haruhi sat on the tatami mats of her house, eating instant Ramen with her father.

"Dad…" she sighed, putting her chopsticks down for a moment.

"Hm?" The professional okama looked up from his bowl. "What is it, Haruhi-chan?"

"How do you tell if you're in love?"

Ranka's right eye twitched, and he smiled. "Well, it depends on the person. Does he make your heart flutter? Does he make you blush? Does he—"

"Yes to all of the above," the brunette girl interrupted. "How do you tell if he likes you back?"

"Well, how does he act around you?"

"Well, he's loud and obnoxious, but it's not exactly unpleasant. He's always flirting and asking if I've 'fallen for him.' He's overprotective, too. And he always looks out for me."

"I've never heard of a man so in love," Ranka sighed dreamily. "Well, then, who is the lucky fellow?"

Haruhi hesitated. "T-Tamaki Suoh…"

And while Ranka had been expecting it, he was not completely happy about it.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," he spoke. "This letter came for you." He exteneded his hand, and Haruhi took the letter. It said,

_My Dearest Haru-chan,_

_You are the love of my life. Isn't it strange, how you didn't even know? Well, it's true. Your eyes spark with delight at the mention of ootoro, and your smile is finer than that of an angel._

_You're so smart, and so beautiful, and I wish I could spend much more time with you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Haruhi dropped the letter in shock. '_A secret admirer? Oh jeez…'_

"Haru-chan? What is it?" asked her father. The shocked girl shoved the letter at her dad, and he read them. Then, he laughed.

"Haruhi-chan has a secret admirer!" he cackled. "Personally, I like this letter. It seems like this person is close to you already."

"Mm," Haruhi nodded in agreement. "If only I knew who he was…"

--

"I should have signed it!" fretted Tamaki to Kyoya. "I should have signed the letter! What if she thinks it's someone else, someone she's in love with, and then they end up together?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "_Father,_" he said, using Tamaki's nickname sarcasticaly, "I really doubt that's going to happen. I've already talked to Ranka-san about all this anyway."

"YOU _WHAT_?"

"Don't worry. I know how she feels. I know how you feel."

"Well, you just know _everything, _don't you?" complained Tamaki.

"Yes," the shadow king said. "Yes, I do."

"Well, tell me, then! How does she feel about me?"

Kyoya smirked. "Find out for yourself. I'm not telling"

--

"Good morning!" sang Mitskuni as he walked into the third music room.

"Honey-sempai, it's the afternoon," Haruhi pointed out.

"Not for me; I just woke up from a nap!" Haruhi sighed deeply and turned around, the skirt of the girls' uniform swishing around her knees. Even after her debts' repayment, she still stayed and hung out with the host club, assisting with trivial tasks such as shopping, cleaning, and serving tea. Not that Haruhi minded; she was happy to do it to stay close to Tamaki, as well as the rest of the host club. But especially Tamaki.

"Well, I'm serving tea now!"

"Ah, fair maiden of this humble host club, serving tea for us!" Tamaki crooned. "My beautiful daughter!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Bothersome," she mumbled. '_But cute,'_ she added in her head.

"Agh! Mother! Haruhi has insulted me once again!" The twins snorted.

"That's because she finds you so troublesome," Kaoru pointed out, putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Plus, she loves us so much and not you," teased Hikaru, putting his arm on top of his brother's. Haruhi smiled at their antics, brushed them off, and patted Tamaki on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Sempai. I love you as much as I love them." Then, she walked off with a grin.

The 'king' raised his hand to his cheek, and the twins grinned. "Milord, we think she _likes_ you!"

"Really?" he exclaimed, his eyes getting sparkly.

"Uhuh!"

He grinned happily, then regained composure as Kyoya announced that the clients would arrive shortly.

--

"Well, today was a very profitable day," declared Kyoya.

"I'm so happy for you," answered Haruhi sarcastically.

"Why the dour face, Haru-chan?" asked the twins.

"It's raining," she groaned.

"Yes. And?"

"First of all, my dad isn't home, and I have to walk back in the rain. And I forgot my umbrella today… And since Dad won't be home until tomorrow, it might thunder and lightning…" she concluded nervously.

Tamaki, as expected, overeacted. "Such a tradgedy must never unfold like this! I will give you a ride to your home, Haru-chan!"

"And relive what happened _last time _you brought your fancy car to my house?" Haruhi interjected.

"Good point," the king spoke. "I could, um… walk you home. I've got an umbrella in the back."

'_Well that was oddly normal,'_ the girl thought to herself. "Okay, Sempai," she said. "Let's go!"

Kyoya and the others exchanged smiles as the King and the Commoner exited the room.

--

"Tamaki-sempai, thank you for walking me home," Haruhi smiled at her doorway. "I'll see you tomorro—AHHH!"

She ended in a scream. The sky had flashed white with lightning, and the loud crash of thunder followed shortly after. She fell forward, burrying her scared face into Tamaki's chest, clenching his shirt in her hands. He blushed and looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

"H-Haru-chan, let's go inside, where it's dry," he offered, walking in with the girl clinging childishly to him. Tamaki flicked the light switch on, but nothing happened.

"Haruhi, is it normal for the lights to not go on?"

"No," she said sourly. "The power's out." With a deep sigh, she released her Sempai and sat on the couch. "Thanks for walking me home," she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tamaki looked at the window. The sky flashed again, and Haruhi jumped.

"Leave you alone? In a storm like this? Aren't you scared?"

"Sure I am. But you've got to get home, haven't you?"

"I can always call home and tell them—"

"No, you've helped me enough today. Thank you, Sempai."

Tamaki slipped back into his shoes and opened the door. He looked back and asked if she was sure. Haruhi nodded.

The 'king' descended down the steps to the parking lot, when Haruhi burst from her apartment. "Tamaki-sempai, wait a sec!" she called. He turned.

"I… would it really be… so little trouble… if you stayed?" she asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"No trouble at all," he answered. The sky flashed; Haruhi screamed again, and jumped a little. Her foot slipped, and she began to topple down the stairs. Tamaki managed to catch her half way.

"If I stay," Tamaki told Haruhi, "you have to start calling me Tamaki-kun."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm as the thunder clapped. "I'll call you anything, Tamaki-kun! Don't leave me alone!"

They stood in the rain for a long moment. Tamaki gently put a hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his. Their eyes locked, and as slowly as a glacier through the mountains, their faces moved together and their lips colided.

The rain dripped down their faces, and they were soaked to the skin. Then, Haruhi pulled away, shivering.

"C-cold," she stuttered. "And wet…"

"Not a good combination," Tamaki sighed, his thoughts distant. '_I kissed her…_'

Haruhi and Tamaki reentered the apartment. Tamaki used his cell phone to say he would be staying at a friend's house that night, and Haruhi brought out warm towels and blankets.

The pair sat in silence, with Haruhi occationaly flinching at the storm outside.

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun," she whispered into the silence. "A good… friend. You're a good frined."

"A friend?" he asked softly. "Just a friend?"

"Well, I suppose now's as good a time as any to ask. Did you… write me a secret admirer letter?"

"Yes." Haruhi's heart swelled, a subtle blush crossing her face. '_What do I do now…?'_

"Well?" Tamaki grew impatient. "What did you think?"

"I, well… it was a nice… letter…?"

"That isn't what I mean. What's your response?"

Haruhi, beneath her thick bundle of blankets, shivered with anticipation.

"I love you."

--

Sahrah: We-heh-hell, that's all you're getting. But I must say—short but sweet. Soon I'll be making a plotline. Yay, plotlines! I already know it. It's got loads to do with that dude, Yukio. Till then, toodles! Don't forget to answer my question in your review!


End file.
